La Carta
by manzana9
Summary: Es primavera. Una carta llega desde Nueva York al Hogar de Pony. Han pasado 8 años desde que Candy y Terry se vieron por última vez. ¿Cambiará el rumbo de su vida después de leer esas breves líneas? Minific para mayores de edad.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo son mi fuente de inspiración.

**"La Carta"**

**por manzana9**

Soñar. De sueños se alimenta la existencia. Los sueños motivan al hombre porque van adornados de esperanza. A veces los sueños son solo eso: sueños, pero en ocasiones, al dar la vuelta a la página en el libro de la vida se hacen realidad. Si no se tiene buena fortuna los sueños se cumplirán muy tarde en nuestro andar o no se cumplirán, pero si nos favorece el destino se cristalizarán en el momento preciso. Entonces, aquella imagen lejana y borrosa se volverá nítida y brillante, aquel anhelo insatisfecho se colmará hasta saciarnos. Pero si el sueño más deseado es el amor, si es sentir la dicha indescriptible de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al ser que también nos eligió, entonces y solo entonces todo se iluminará, todo se transformará y el peregrinar diario hacia la felicidad tomará un camino distinto tan cercano al cielo que será como vivir un paraíso aquí en la tierra.

-¡Candy, llegó el correo! – era la voz de la hermana María que se escuchaba desde el huerto de hortalizas - ¡yo estoy con los niños, recoge las cartas por favor!

-¡Ya voy hermana! – la joven quien se encontraba lavando trastos se secó las manos con el delantal, salió rápidamente de la cocina y abrió la puerta de la casa para saludar alegremente al anciano cartero que estaba esperándola detrás del cerco.

-¡Buenos días Candy!

-¡Buenos días señor Cartwright! – dijo acercándose a él - ¿cómo está el día de hoy?

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás lista para tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Todavía faltan algunos días pero no sé si lo voy a celebrar.

-¿Cómo que no lo vas a celebrar? – preguntó el cartero con sorpresa – el año pasado tampoco lo celebraste, ¿qué no te gustan las fiestas?

-Si me gustan – sonrió - pero Albert está de viaje y me gustaría que estuviera presente. Además, la Srita. Pony todavía no se recupera del todo.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Si – indicó – ya no tiene fiebre aunque todavía tose un poco.

-Dale mis saludos y dile que pronto vendré a visitarla.

-Le dará gusto recibirlo.

-Ahora toma las cartas – dijo dándoselas a la joven – ya tengo que irme, hay mucha correspondencia el día de hoy.

-Gracias Sr. Cartwright.

-Hasta pronto Candy.

-¡Hasta pronto!

La joven guardó los sobres en el bolsillo de su delantal mientras la nostalgia invadía sus pensamientos. Estaba tan sumida en su vida cotidiana que ni siquiera se había percatado que pronto sería su cumpleaños. ¿Cuándo había asistido por última vez a una fiesta? Ahora lo recordaba. Cuatro años antes, Annie su mejor amiga se había casado con Archie en una ceremonia sencilla tras librar una batalla en contra de los Andley. Después de enfrentarse a la clara oposición de la matriarca de la familia, ella y su padre adoptivo lograron persuadir a la dura mujer para que diera su consentimiento no sin antes pasar por un sin número de humillaciones. Antes de ese matrimonio que le dio un poco de alegría a su vida, Candy estuvo inmersa en una profunda tristeza por la pérdida de su querido primo Stear, muerto durante la guerra y poco antes, por la dolorosa separación del amor de su vida. Ocho años habían pasado desde aquel entonces cuando todo su mundo se derrumbó. Sin dudarlo dejó la ciudad de Chicago y regresó al Hogar de Pony para tratar de olvidar y dedicarse a cuidar a los niños del orfanato donde ella había crecido.

Después de perder de vista al cartero regresó a la casa y fue directamente a la habitación de la Srita. Pony. La anciana se encontraba recostada cuando escuchó que Candy tocaba la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó la joven rubia.

-Si Candy, pasa.

-Llegó el correo señorita Pony – dijo abriendo la puerta. Caminó hasta el buró para dejar las cartas – el Sr. Cartwright preguntó por usted y me avisó que pronto va a visitarla.

-Espero que para ese día ya me dejes levantarme de la cama Candy – sonrió la anciana – eres una gran enfermera pero también eres muy estricta.

-Creo que en unos días más ya la daré de alta – sonrió la joven – ese resfriado que le dio fue muy fuerte.

-Pero ya me siento mejor y no me gusta estar en cama mientras hay tanto trabajo por hacer.

-No se preocupe señorita Pony – se sentó junto a ella – la hermana María y yo estamos bien y lo más importante es que usted se recupere. Además, Albert prometió mandar a una persona para que nos ayude.

-¿Ya regresó de su viaje?

-No lo sé – respondió nostálgica - me gustaría verlo. Lleva meses viajando, arreglando algunos asuntos de negocios que no van muy bien.

-Ya verás que te dará una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, ahora veamos quien nos escribió – dijo la anciana tomando las cartas – tal vez por aquí vengan buenas noticias.

La mujer comenzó a revisar los sobres leyendo uno por uno los remitentes. Al llegar a un sobre pequeño cambió su semblante abruptamente.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Pony? ¿Malas noticias?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que hay dos cartas ti.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó alegremente - ¡Seguramente una es de Albert y otra es de Paty! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no sé de ella!

-Candy – la interrumpió – un sobre es de Albert y el otro viene de Nueva York.

Candy palideció en ese momento. Tomó los sobres con mano temblorosa y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el único lugar donde compartía todos sus secretos, la colina de Pony bajo la sombra del padre árbol.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy? – preguntó la hermana María entrando a la habitación de la Srita. Pony – casi me tira al salir de aquí.

-Recibió una carta de Nueva York – respondió la anciana con gesto sereno.

-¿Del joven Terry? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí.

-Dios mío – murmuró la religiosa – le costó mucho olvidarlo y ahora esto después de tantos años.

-No creo que lo haya olvidado – la anciana dijo pensativa - solo nos hizo creer que ya no le importaba para no preocuparnos.

-No quiero verla sufrir de nuevo – dijo la religiosa – usted sabe lo mal que estuvo durante muchos meses.

-Tengamos fe hermana María.

-Siempre tuve la esperanza de ver a Candy salir de blanco de aquí para casarse con un buen hombre – dijo tristemente – pero usted sabe que durante todos estos años no quiso regresar a Chicago a trabajar, ni tampoco quiso viajar a pesar de todas las invitaciones que tuvo por parte de sus amigos.

-Tal vez necesitaba tiempo.

-Pero el tiempo pasa y no perdona – continuó - ella está por cumplir 25 años, está en la flor de la vida y aparentemente no tiene planes para cambiar.

-Hermana María – la anciana dijo serenamente – usted sabe que los caminos de Señor son extraños e incomprensibles y que Él tiene un plan para cada uno de nosotros. No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar al doblar la esquina ni lo que vamos a leer en la siguiente página del libro de nuestra vida, así que no perdamos la esperanza. Confiemos en que esa carta traiga buenas noticias para Candy.

-Sí.

La joven rubia corrió colina arriba sintiendo que su pecho iba a estallar - ¡una carta de Nueva York! ¡Es una carta de Nueva York! ¡Estoy segura que es de él! – gritaban sus pensamientos. Al llegar al enorme roble se detuvo y con manos temblorosas sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su delantal para leer el remitente.

_Terruce Graham_

_965 5th Ave. _

_Apartment 1001._

_New York, NY._

-!Terry! – exclamó cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba con la carta sobre su pecho mientras lágrimas llenas de emoción corrían como un río por su rostro - ¡Al fin eres tú! ¿Pero por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Por qué? ¡Llevo meses con esta angustia sin saber de ti! – lanzó un profundo sollozo desde su lastimado corazón - ¡estuve mil noches soñando con tu regreso, con verte de nuevo tan solo una vez más! ¡Te robaste un trozo de mi vida, una parte de mi felicidad! ¡No sabes cuánto esperé este día para leerte de nuevo, soñando que esas letras hablan y es tu voz la que está aquí adentro! ¡Terry eres tú! - se limpió las lágrimas cerrando los ojos un momento llenando sus pulmones de aire. Cuando se tranquilizó abrió el sobre distinguiendo la inconfundible letra del actor.

"_Candy,__  
><em>_¿Cómo estás?__  
><em>_... ha sido un año.__  
><em>_Estuve planeando volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión.__  
><em>_Pondré esto en el correo.__  
><em>_Nada ha cambiado en mí.__  
><em>_No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

_T.G."* _

_ *(CCFS,2010)_

-¡T.G., T.G! – corrieron lágrimas que cayeron a la hoja de papel entre sus manos – cada vez que vi llover dibujé estas letras en los cristales de la casa, cada vez que salió el sol corrí a un árbol para grabar tu nombre en el tronco, cada vez que jugué con los niños busqué ramitas para escribirlo en la tierra. Ahora las escribiste tú y siguen siendo mías porque han vuelto a mí. Estás en esta carta, en cada sencilla palabra – susurró – siempre te fue difícil expresar lo que sentías al escribir pero te conozco y ahora sé que pasaste días difíciles después de su muerte. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado estar contigo y acompañarte esos días! Necesitabas tiempo, ahora lo entiendo, pero no dejaste de pensar en mí. ¡Terry! – susurró llorando de alegría - ¡Yo sigo siendo la misma y lo que siento por ti tampoco ha cambiado! ¡No debiste dudarlo! Sabes que solo he vivido para ti, para ese día en que nos encontremos de nuevo. ¡Pero tienes que saberlo! ¡Fueron muchos años separados y no quiero esperar más!

Se levantó de inmediato para salir corriendo colina abajo hacia la casa - ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo Candy! – se dijo a si misma - ¡Tienes que ir a Nueva York para verlo! ¡No puedes perder más tiempo!

Al llegar a la casa entró como un torbellino abriendo la puerta de par en par - ¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Necesito ir a Nueva York!

-¡Candy! – la llamó la religiosa desde el cuarto de la Srita. Pony – ¡ven, por favor!

-Sí – la joven entró en la habitación tratando de serenarse.

-Siéntate Candy – indicó la Srita. Pony - ¿qué tienes que decirnos?

-Recibí una carta de Terry – dijo de inmediato.

-¿Qué te dice? – preguntó la hermana.

-Es una carta breve pero quiere que sepa que nada ha cambiado en él.

-¿Esto es todo?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? – preguntó la anciana.

-Voy ir a buscarlo.

-¿No sería más conveniente escribirle? – preguntó la hermana María.

-Si le escribo una carta tardará semanas en llegar pero si yo voy llegaré en dos días a Nueva York hermana – explicó impaciente – y no quiero perder más tiempo.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó la Srita. Pony.

-Sí – respondió con una lágrima en el rostro – nunca había estado tan segura de algo en mi vida hasta el día de hoy.

-Acércate Candy – indicó la anciana. La joven se sentó a su lado – hija mía, te doy mi bendición, ve en busca de tu felicidad y cuando la encuentres regresa para compartirla con todos nosotros. Toma el dinero que necesites de mi escritorio – continuó - tal vez tengas que estar varios días en la ciudad y no te olvides de guardar lo suficiente para el boleto de regreso.

-¡Señorita Pony! – la joven la abrazó y ambas dejaron correr lágrimas por sus rostros - ¡gracias por todo! ¿Pero quién la va a cuidar cuando yo no esté? ¿Quién se hará cargo de los niños?

-No te preocupes – sonrió la anciana – yo ya estoy bien y el Sr. Albert me escribió diciendo que mañana llegan dos personas que nos van a ayudar. Ahora ve con la hermana María para que te dé su bendición.

-Candy, mi pequeña Candy – dijo la religiosa con lágrimas en los ojos cuando la joven se acercó – cuídate mucho y ve con dios.

-Así lo haré hermana – respondió dándole un abrazo.

-Anda hija – dijo la religiosa conmovida - que se te va a hacer tarde para tomar el tren. Yo distraeré a los niños.

-Gracias.

Candy salió de prisa de la habitación, llegó a su cuarto, sacó un pequeño baúl y comenzó a acomodar la ropa que necesitaría para el viaje. Cuando terminó fue a la oficina de la Srita. Pony para tomar el dinero que le había indicado, después fue a la cocina, se preparó un emparedado que guardó en su bolsa junto con algunas frutas, tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió de la casa. Al llegar al cerco giró su rostro para ver por última vez al que había sido su hogar durante tantos años.

Esa tarde soleada un caballero caminaba por Central Park. Había adquirido esa costumbre muchos años atrás cuando agobiado por el dolor de un amor ausente se perdía varias horas entre el bosquecillo y las angostas veredas tratando de olvidar. Después de un rato caminando encontró un lugar solitario bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Ahí se sentó recargándose en el árbol - ¿habrás recibido mi carta? – murmuró pensativo – debí de escribirte antes pero tuve miedo. Fui un tonto al dudar, lo sé. Si estuvieras casada me hubiera enterado por el periódico y no me hubiera atrevido a escribirte, pero hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti que pensé que podrías tener novio o estar comprometida. Pero eso ya no importa. Por fin soy libre y mientras tú también lo seas habrá esperanza para los dos. Hay un solo lugar en esta tierra a donde podía mandar esa carta, al único lugar al cual sé que siempre regresarás hagas lo que hagas o estés con quien estés. Tal vez te enojes cuando leas esas líneas tan breves, tal vez rompas la hoja o la tires al fuego. No me importa, tenías que saberlo. Nunca te olvidé, nunca. Me acostumbre a su compañía más por compasión que por necesidad y aunque estuvimos comprometidos jamás pudo sustituirte. Aunque lo intenté, nunca encontré en ella lo que vi en ti. Debes de sentirlo, debes de saber en tu corazón que ni siquiera te fui infiel con el pensamiento. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si te amé desde la primera vez que te vi, si fuiste la luz en mi vida desde ese momento? Pero fue hace tanto tiempo Candy, tantos años atrás, que tengo miedo que me hayas olvidado y que todo esté perdido - un gemido solitario salió de su pecho mientras lágrimas rodaban desde el azul de sus ojos - ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me respondes? Hace semanas que espero tu respuesta. ¿O es que ya no te importo? ¿Por qué no me escribes tan siquiera para decirme que me odias y que no quieres volver a ver? Te juro que lo comprendería pero al menos sabría que no te soy indiferente. En tu carta podría guardar mis lágrimas, imaginarte entre líneas y mirar una vez más mi nombre escrito junto al tuyo. Muero cada día que pasa sin saber de ti y si no respondes pronto iré a buscarte y si ya me olvidaste te volveré a conquistar. Te doy mi palabra que lo haré como te la di aquella noche, la cual solo pude cumplir por ti – el hombre se enjugó las lágrimas, se puso de pie y continuó su larga caminata por el parque.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando Candy llegó a la estación. Compró un boleto sencillo y espero pacientemente por varias horas a que el tren hiciera su arribo. "Terry, Terry", era lo único que repetía incesantemente en su interior al estar ajena del mundo que se plasmaba frente a sus ojos. Escuchó a lo lejos el silbato del tren. Se puso de pie de inmediato sintiendo que temblaba por dentro - ¡solo unas cuantas horas y estaré en Nueva York! ¡Tengo que encontrarte! ¡Tengo que verte pronto!

El ruido de la máquina ensordeció a la gente que esperaba en el andén pero para ella el sonido fue como un grito de esperanza. Al detenerse los vagones corrió para ser la primera en subir, encontró un lugar junto a la ventana y ahí se sentó. Fueron el día y la noche más largos de su vida. Las horas pasaron lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para acelerar el paso del tiempo. Ni el rítmico andar del tren logró calmar su ansiedad. Al oscurecer trató de dormir un poco pero los recuerdos no la dejaron en paz. En la madrugada se levantó de su asiento y salió afuera del vagón. El viento le pegaba con fuerza en su rostro, le agitaba el vestido pero no quiso moverse sino que se quedó aferrada al barandal. Los recuerdos eran recurrentes y algunos la angustiaban – fue hace 8 años cuando tomé el tren llena de ilusiones por la vida que me esperaba a tu lado, por tu triunfo que compartiríamos juntos, por el sueño que íbamos a hacer realidad – musitó - fue hace 8 años cuando todo se derrumbó, cuando tuve que renunciar a ti, cuando te vi por última vez llorando a mi lado. ¡Oh Terry! – gimió con dolor – ¡nunca pensé que me harías tanta falta! ¡Quise morir esa noche! ¡Quise dejar el corazón en Nueva York porque no soportaba la idea de perderte! ¡Cuánto te amé y cuanto sufrí por hacerlo! Y luego, la carta de esa mujer. Tan solo recordarlo me hace daño. No podía vivir así. No podría enfrentar la vida de la misma manera. Tal vez fui una cobarde pero no soportaba el dolor. Por eso regresé al único lugar donde podría encontrar un poco de paz. Pero la cura a mi soledad, a ese vacío que me dejaste nunca llegó. Solo tú tenías el remedio para aliviar mi dolor, solo tú Terry y siempre ha sido así - después cerró los ojos sintiendo la furia del aire golpear su cuerpo por largo rato. Poco antes del amanecer regresó a su lugar y agotada durmió un par de horas antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Era media mañana cuando el silbato anunció la llegada a la estación. Candy tomó sus cosas y con paso presuroso salió a la calle donde pidió un taxi a la 5ª avenida. Al llegar al número 965 le pagó al taxista y bajó del auto.

-Disculpe señor – preguntó al portero del edificio - ¿vive aquí el señor Graham?

-Si señorita.

-¿Está en su departamento?

-No señorita – respondió el hombre – el señor Graham regresa hasta la noche.

-¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Él es muy discreto con su vida personal – indicó – disculpe que no pueda ayudarla.

-No se preocupe – sonrió.

-¿Lo va a esperar?

-No, regresaré más tarde.

La joven cabizbaja, cruzó la calle y se internó en el bosquecillo de Central Park. Estaba exhausta y triste. Encontró un árbol grande y frondoso y ahí, bajo su sombra, se recostó en la hierba quedándose dormida en el acto.

Horas más tarde, cercano al ocaso del día, un caballero estacionaba su auto a las afueras del edificio. Salió del auto de inmediato para entrar al edificio.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Graham – dijo el portero abriéndole la puerta - hoy regresó más temprano.

-Buenas tardes Rupert – saludó - ¿Alguna novedad?

-No señor, nada importante, solo tuvo una visita.

-¿Una visita? – se detuvo.

-Hace un par de horas una mujer preguntó por usted – explicó - supongo que era una más de sus admiradoras.

-¿La conoces?

-No, nunca la había visto.

-¿Cómo era?

-Pues, era una mujer muy bonita, rubia, de cabello rizado y traía un pequeño baúl algo viejo y desgastado.

-Solo bastó esa burda descripción para que todo el mundo se detuviera en ese momento.

-¡¿Dónde está? – preguntó desesperado tomando al portero por los hombros - ¡¿qué te dijo?

-¡Nada señor! – Rupert respondió nervioso - ¡sólo dijo que regresaría más tarde!

-¡¿Por dónde se fue?

-¡Cruzó la calle hacia Central Park! – el portero señaló el camino que había tomado la mujer.

Terry salió corriendo sin importarle los autos que cruzaban la avenida. Se internó en el parque y a cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza. Buscó desesperado entre la gente, por los caminos y veredas, arriba de los árboles, junto a los puestos de comida, pero no la encontró. Gritó su nombre a los cuatro vientos, preguntó a los transeúntes y policías pero nadie la había visto. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra - ¿dónde estás Candy? – se preguntaba una y otra vez - ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no me respondes?

Después de un rato de búsqueda infructuosa, abatido y frustrado se sentó en una banca cerca de una de las salidas del parque. Colocó los codos sobre las rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. No sabía qué hacer ni dónde más buscarla. El sol estaba por ponerse en occidente y pronto oscurecería. Escuchó pasos a su alrededor. Un viejo arrastrando una carretilla se detuvo frente a él.

-Buenas tardes – saludó el anciano observándolo con detenimiento mostrándole un ramillete de violetas – ¿no quiere comprar flores?

-No gracias – respondió sin mirarlo.

-Son de un invernadero cerca de New Jersey – insistió el viejo - traigo rosas, claveles, narcisos, lirios, gladiolas…

-¿Narcisos? – levantó la cabeza

-Si caballero – respondió ofreciéndole un ramo de narcisos dorados – le aseguro que no encontrará otros más hermosos en toda la ciudad.

Terry tomó el ramo para oler su perfume – me llevo éste – indicó sacando un billete del bolsillo de su pantalón - ¿por qué no lo había visto antes por aquí?

-Yo vendo flores del otro lado del parque – explicó el viejo – pero hoy me encontré con una mujer que se había perdido. Me pidió ayuda porque no sabía cómo regresar hasta aquí. Conversamos un rato y decidí acompañarla. Me dijo que es enfermera y que había venido desde Illinois a buscar a una persona. Cuando nos despedimos le ofrecí una flor de regalo y curiosamente escogió un narciso al igual que usted.

-Es ella – susurró.

-¿La conoce?

-Sí, y no pude encontrarla.

-Si me permite un consejo caballero – dijo el anciano – alguna vez mi madre me dijo que la felicidad es como una mariposa. Si vamos corriendo tras ella nunca la vamos a alcanzar pero si nos sentamos a contemplarla entonces se posará sobre nosotros.

-Buen consejo – sonrió Terry.

-Pronto estará con ella – sonrió el viejo.

-Gracias.

El anciano siguió su camino internándose en el parque. Terry lo observó alejarse mientras el aroma de los narcisos inundaba el ambiente – es mejor que regrese al departamento – pensó - esperaré paciente a que vengas a mi pequeña mariposa y cuando te poses en mis brazos nunca más te dejaré escapar.

Minutos después se encontraba enfrente del edificio donde vivía, justo al otro extremo de la calle. Levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer caminando por la acera de enfrente hacia la puerta del edificio. Dudó al verla, no era la adolescente vivaz cuya imagen guardaba en su mente sino una mujer sencilla, de rostro sereno y delicado - ¡es Candy! – exclamó sintiendo un temblor por todo el cuerpo cuando la reconoció. Corrió hacia ella sin quitarle la vista, sin escuchar los reclamos y los claxon de los conductores al frenar por un loco que cruzaba la calle sin pensar.

Al llegar a la acera se detuvo para observarla hablar con el portero. Se acercó lentamente, nervioso, inquieto, temblando. Ella levantó la vista y ambos se encontraron. Él la recorrió con la mirada sintiendo su corazón palpitar velozmente. Aquellas coletas de niña habían desaparecido. Sus rizos caían cual cascada hasta media espalda. El vestido hasta las rodillas, sencillo e informal, no ocultaba la madurez y belleza de su cuerpo de mujer, y su rostro era más fino y delicado pero tenía una mirada triste - ¡estás tan hermosa! – musitó sintiendo que una llamarada empezaba a encenderse en su ser.

Ella sintió que se desvanecía. Ahí estaba Terry, vistiendo traje oscuro y corbata, con el cabello más corto de cómo lo recordaba, más formal, más elegante, más apuesto, más embarnecido, con las líneas de su rostro rectas y definidas, más ancho de espaldas, más varonil pero con un aire de melancolía en el azul de su mirada. Era diferente, era otro hombre.

-¡Candy!

-¡Terry!

La mujer dejó caer el baúl para correr hacia él pero se detuvo a un paso de distancia. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No me vas a saludar? – él preguntó al notar su turbación.

-Claro que sí – titubeó dando un paso hacia los brazos que la esperaban. Tímidamente lo rodeó por la cintura recargando la cabeza en su pecho. Una sensación de placidez la invadió. Recordó su aroma y su calidez mientras sus fuertes brazos la rodeaban por completo. Su mente voló años atrás y la calle y la ciudad desapareció en esos breves segundos.

-Por cierto – sonrió Terry separándose un poco – éstas flores son para ti – dijo mostrándole el ramo de narcisos dorados.

-Gracias Terry – sonrió tomando las flores sintiendo que la emoción la embriagaba.

-Subamos al departamento – susurró – ahí hablaremos y podrás descansar.

-Sí.

Terry la sorprendió tomándola de la mano. Despues recogió el baúl de Candy para entrar al edificio frente a la mirada atónita del portero.

-Rupert.

-Sí señor.

-No quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Entendido señor.

La pareja no habló durante todo el trayecto en el elevador. Al salir vieron la puerta del departamento 1001. Él sacó las llaves y abrió para dejarla pasar. El departamento era elegante, amplio, con pisos en madera, tapetes finos, diseños damasco en la tapicería y muebles estilo art decó.

-Siéntate donde gustes – señaló hacia la sala - ¿quieres tomar algo?

-Té está bien, gracias – dijo mirando a su alrededor. Se sorprendió al ver que todo era diferente a como se lo había imaginado. El sencillo departamento de soltero que llevaba grabado en su memoria no se parecía en nada al actual.

-Permíteme – Terry dijo al regresar con una pequeña charola y dos humeantes tazas de té. Tomó el ramo de narcisos de sus manos para darle la taza. Colocó las flores sobre la mesa de la sala y se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias.

-¿Azúcar o leche?

-Así está bien.

-¿Te gusta el departamento? – preguntó notando la sorpresa Candy en su rostro.

-Es muy bonito – dijo la joven dando un sorbo al té – no me imaginaba que vivieras en un lugar así.

-Me mudé hace más de un año, necesitaba un cambio total.

-Entiendo. ¿Quién lo decoró?

-Dejé todo en manos de Eleanor – explicó – solo le pedí que no tuviera nada que me recordara el pasado.

-Tiene muy buen gusto.

-¿Quieres ver lo demás?

-Sí – dijo de inmediato. Terry la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella se estremeció al sentir el roce de sus dedos.

-Tiene una terraza bastante amplia que da hacia el parque – dijo mientras cruzaban por el comedor hasta la puerta de vidrio – ven.

-¡Es hermoso! – exclamó al salir y ver la cuidad desde lo alto con el crepúsculo como fondo del paisaje – ¡tienes una vista espléndida desde aquí!

-Si – dijo con satisfacción – por eso quise vivir en este lugar.

-¿Y esa puerta? – Candy preguntó señalando hacia el otro extremo de la terraza.

-Es la de mi recámara.

-¿Puedes entrar desde aquí?

-Sí, ven – la tomó de la mano y le abrió la puerta de vidrio para que entrara a la habitación.

-Prendió la luz. La recámara era elegante. Tenía una alfombra mullida que cubría parte del piso de madera. La amplia cama estaba en el centro y varios muebles y pinturas de estilo moderno completaban el decorado. Una chimenea de ladrillo armonizaba con todo el conjunto. Él aprovechó para quitarse el saco y la corbata colgándolos en un perchero. Después desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa ante la mirada perpleja de Candy - ¡es tan atractivo! – pensó.

-Veo que tus gustos en ropa también han cambiado – observó Candy.

-El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-Si – dijo nerviosa – te ves muy bien.

Terry se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella trataba de disimular lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Candy – dijo acercándose a ella - tú no has cambiado en nada, tal vez estás un poco más delgada y tu cabello está más largo pero siento que fue ayer cuando nos despedimos.

-Terry – sintió un nudo en la garganta – han pasado muchos años y sí hemos cambiado.

-Es verdad – sonrió – ahora que lo dices, tú estás más bella que antes.

-Terry… - se sonrojó sin poder responder.

-Yo también he cambiado pero no mis sentimientos – dijo tomando su mano.

-Aun así, siento que ahora todo es distinto – murmuró – ya no somos aquellos adolescentes rebeldes de años atrás. Tú eres muy famoso, vives en una zona muy elegante y yo soy una sencilla mujer que vive en el campo y cuida huérfanos. No he sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo, solo la noticia de la muerte de…

-Candy por favor – la interrumpió - lo que pasó nos marcó de una manera u otra pero yo estoy intentando olvidarlo porque quiero empezar de nuevo.

-Yo también quiero empezar de nuevo pero siento que somos extraños, que no me conoces.

-¡Sí te conozco! – exclamó – te escribí y no me equivoque. Es cierto que dude al principio pero fue por mi inseguridad. Ahora estás aquí a mi lado a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Por qué estás dudando? ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Terry! – dijo en un sollozo - ¡es que no sé! ¡Estoy tan confundida!

-Candy – se acercó a abrazarla sintiendo el corazón resquebrajado susurrando con ternura – yo sé que soy el culpable de todo, perdóname por lo que te hice sufrir, por todos estos años que estuvimos separados, pero te prometo que te voy a compensar con mi vida.

Él escuchó un lastimoso lamento y sintió correr las lágrimas de la mujer sobre su pecho. Ella siguió llorando por un largo rato arropada en esos brazos que tanto había extrañado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – le preguntó levantando su rostro con ternura cuando dejó de llorar.

-Sí.

-Tal vez necesitas descansar – susurró acariciando su rostro - puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, tengo dos recámaras o puedo llevarte a un hotel.

-Terry espera – dijo tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quiero saber…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella no respondió. Tomó la mano del hombre y la acercó a su rostro para sentir el suave toque de esos dedos por su piel. Después le besó el dorso de la mano levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos - ¿de verdad eres tú?

-Candy, siempre he sido yo – susurró al acariciarle los labios con el pulgar – pero ahora yo quiero saber si eres tú.

Se acercó sin dejar de mirarle su boca. La tomó por la nuca aproximándose despacio. Inclinó la cabeza y tímidamente le rozó los labios con sus labios. Estaban tibios y suaves. No escuchó queja ni reproche sino el suave soplo de su respiración que ligeramente se agitaba. Era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Presionó más esa boca rosa la cual se fue abriendo poco a poco como capullo en flor para ofrecerle todas las mieles que le estaban aguardando, las cuales disfrutó entregándose deseoso a la grata sensación húmeda de hacer sus bocas una sola.

Al besarla lo supo con certeza. Ella había cambiado. Ya no era la niña inexperta y temerosa a quien había besado 10 años atrás. Ahora estaba besando a la mujer que sin miedo y sin culpa correspondía y disfrutaba de sus caricias.

-Candy – susurró viéndola a los ojos – quédate conmigo.

-Pero…

-Quédate conmigo para siempre – suplicó.

-Es que no sé.

-Tú también lo quieres, lo quieres tanto como yo.

-¿Pero estás seguro?

-Solo por este futuro a tu lado soporté todos estos años lejos de ti – respondió acariciándole el rostro – ¿y tú?

-Si quiero, pero tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-Si tuviéramos que separarnos de nuevo no lo soportaría – rodó una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Candy – besó delicadamente su frente - te juro que a partir de hoy no nos separaremos si así lo deseas. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? – preguntó inquieta.

-Viviremos juntos desde esta noche.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, no quiero que te vayas nunca más, no quiero que te alejes de mí otra vez.

-Pero no es correcto – dijo alejándose de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Van a hablar de nosotros.

-¿Realmente te importa? – caminó hacia ella abrazándola por detrás – te conozco Candy y eso no es pretexto para ti.

-Estoy pensando en los Andley y en mis madres.

-Y yo estoy pensando en ti y en mi – susurró besando su cuello – no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Entiéndeme por favor – suplicó girando para verlo de frente – solo quiero hacer bien las cosas. Tú estuviste lejos mucho tiempo y ellos fueron mi único apoyo durante todos estos años. No quiero defraudarlos.

-Está bien – dijo soltándola dando un largo suspiro – pero quiero pedirte algo.

-Sí.

-Solo dame dos semanas para arreglar mis asuntos en Nueva York, después te acompañaré a Chicago, pero en ese tiempo vivirás aquí conmigo. Dormirás en la otra habitación, pero así podré verte al despertar y estarás todo el día a mi lado hasta la hora de dormir. ¿Aceptas?

-Sí – sonrió.

-Candy – se acercó a ella tomando su mano para besarla – gracias.

-Terry - suspiró acariciándole la mejilla – no hay nada que agradecer.

-¿Quieres salir a cenar? – preguntó viendo su reloj - es temprano y conozco un lugar muy agradable cerca de aquí.

-Yo… – titubeó – no traje ropa para salir. Siento que te avergonzaría si te acompaño como vengo vestida.

-No te preocupes – la vio con ternura – será cualquier otro día. Si quieres toma un baño y mientras yo prepararé la cena. Debes de estar cansada.

Salieron de la habitación. La recámara de huéspedes estaba a un lado de su habitación pero compartían un baño en común. Terry le llevó su pequeño baúl, le abrió la puerta de la recámara y prendió la luz – si necesitas algo avísame, estaré en la cocina.

-Está bien – respondió al entrar mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió el baúl sacando su bata y su camisón – ¡no puedo creer que estoy aquí con Terry! – pensó emocionada – me sentí extraña al verlo después de tantos años pero ha sido tierno y caballeroso conmigo y me besó – suspiró tocando su boca - no es correcto pero creo que ya no me importa. Fue tan dulce su beso y lo deseaba tanto que no pude negarme. Sin embargo no sé lo que siento. ¡Todo es tan confuso! Tal vez fue la impresión de verlo tan distinto – volvió a suspirar mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa – ¡quiere que vivamos juntos por dos semanas! No debería de importarme tanto pero es que no sé qué pueda pasar si vuelve a besarme como lo hizo. Nunca me había sentido así. Me da miedo pero quiero que lo vuelva a hacer. Quiero saber qué es lo que en realidad siento por él - salió de la habitación y entró al baño. No pudo evitar sentir algo especial cuando vio la tina lista, llena de agua tibia, con un narciso dorado dentro de ella. Se quitó la ropa y al entrar en la tina tomó la flor colocándola en su pecho sintiendo una emoción que la traspasaba.

Minutos después salió del baño vistiendo un camisón sencillo y una bata delgada que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Sus rizos todavía húmedos caían sobre su espalda. El delicado perfume de su piel recién lavada llegó hasta Terry quien trató de permanecer en calma en cuanto la vio acercarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó desde la cocina.

-Mucho mejor – dijo caminando hacia él - ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Ya terminé – indicó – solo lleva los platos al comedor.

Candy tomó dos hermosos platos de porcelana y los colocó sobre el mantel blanco. Sonrió al ver el ramo de narcisos como parte de la decoración. Un par de velas alumbraban tenuemente la mesa y dos copas servidas con un líquido ambarino y espumoso estaban dispuestas para ambos. Escuchó música suave de fondo y sintió que estaba soñando. Terry se acercó para servir ensalada, aderezo, carne y pan. Después se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

-La ensalada sí – sonrió - pero la carne la preparó mi madre. Me manda comida de vez en cuando. Dice que no me alimento bien.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien.

-Me gustaría saludarla.

-Te llevaré en estos días a su casa, le dará mucho gusto verte y saber que estás aquí.

-Gracias.

-Ahora vamos a brindar – dijo Terry ofreciéndole una de las copas.

-¿Por qué vamos a brindar? – preguntó feliz.

-Por ti Candy – se escuchó el ruido del cristal al chocar entre sí. Tomaron un poco, luego la tomó de la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar antes de la cena?

-Pero se va a enfriar la carne.

-Solo una canción.

-Está bien.

La rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarla pero sintió que las manos de Candy lo detenían.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sintiendo su rechazo.

-Tengo el cabello muy húmedo y no quiero mojarte – dijo levantando su rostro. Él la miró fijamente, estaba enloqueciendo tan solo de escucharla y de imaginar su cuerpo húmedo bajo las ligeras telas que cubrían su desnudez.

-Abrázame – susurró – no importa que me mojes.

Con timidez se acercó a él recargándose en su pecho descubierto, lo rodeó con los brazos sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada capa de su camisa. Se estremeció. Él la rodeó con sus brazos cerrando los ojos mientras se movían al vaivén de la suave melodía que se escuchaba. Al terminar la canción fueron a sentarse. Comieron en silencio, expectantes, él sin dejar de mirarla, ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Al terminar de comer él se levantó regresando con una caja que colocó en la mesa.

-¿Qué es?

-Son chocolates – indicó sonriendo – me los regaló una admiradora - ¿gustas? Son muy buenos.

-¿Una admiradora? – preguntó recelosa probando uno.

-Nunca faltan las admiradoras en esta profesión – dijo comiéndose un chocolate – al principio me molestaban pero después me acostumbre a ellas y comencé a aceptar sus regalos.

-¿Regalos? – sintió que algo le aprisionaba el estómago.

-Si – continuó Terry observando su reacción – casi siempre hay alguien que te regala algo al finalizar las presentaciones. Pueden ser dulces, flores o hasta ropa. Algunas me dejan cartas o poemas.

-¿Poemas? ¿Ropa?

-Si, en una ocasión una chica me regaló una corbata y otra me dio una camisa – indicó - las uso en ocasiones especiales.

-Terry – dijo molesta poniéndose de pie – creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-¿Por qué? – la detuvo tomándola del brazo - ¿no te gustó mi plática?

-Si me gustó – respondió tratando de evitar su mirada.

-No te creo – tomó su barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-Terry por favor.

-Estás celosa.

-¡No, claro que no! – exclamó.

-Te creo – sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando – entonces acompáñame a la sala para seguir charlando otro rato, es temprano. Después te prometo que te dejaré ir.

-Está bien – respondió ingenuamente. Se sentaron en un mullido sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué haremos mañana? – Candy preguntó tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-Mañana iremos a la tienda y te compraré todo lo que necesites.

-Terry – dijo sorprendida - no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Candy lo quiero hacer, lo necesito hacer – la miró a los ojos - creo que sabes lo que significa que estés aquí ¿no es cierto?

-Supongo que es como una prueba.

-Para mí no – acarició su rostro – yo no tengo nada que probar. Yo estoy seguro de lo que quiero y si no lo he hecho todavía es por respeto a ti.

-Terry ¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó sonrojándose.

-Quiero que seas mi mujer – le dijo sin rodeos tocando suavemente su mejilla – y como mi mujer yo quiero darte todo lo que necesites.

-Pero todavía no lo soy.

-Para mí lo has sido desde hace mucho tiempo – susurró colocando su mano sobre una pierna de ella - en mis sueños, en mis desvelos, en todas mis noches.

-Terry… – gimió al sentir que algo se encendía dentro de ella.

-¿Acaso no lo soñaste tú? – besó ligeramente su sien.

-Sí, si lo soñé – le confesó tímidamente agachando la cabeza ruborizándose – muchas noches estuviste a mi lado y te besé y fui tu mujer, pero me sentía culpable al otro día porque eras un hombre prohibido.

-Pero ya no lo soy Candy – susurró levantándole la cara reflejándose en sus ojos – ahora te pertenezco.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Terry… - levantó la mano para tocarle el rostro.

-Y tú me perteneces Candy.

Él se acercó sin miedo. En un solo movimiento la sentó en su regazo, se acercó a su boca y sin resistirlo más se apoderó de ella.

¿Ingenua? Sí. Ahora lo sabía. El hombre sobre cuyas piernas estaba sentada no tenía la más mínima intención de charlar. No salían palabras de su boca, solo respiraciones cortas y murmullos inteligibles. Aquel primer beso tierno en la recámara había sido el preámbulo de lo que vendría a continuación. Él estaba hambriento de su piel, sediento de su cuerpo, desesperado, su boca dominando, probando y mordiendo, primero sus labios, después su cuello y su pecho. Esas manos grandes la tocaban con descaro, le acariciaban las piernas, rozaban su entrepierna, subían a su vientre, le cubrían los senos. Ella comenzó a gemir. Estaba perdida, embriagada con sus besos y caricias hasta el punto de querer llenarse de él. Su cuerpo lo gritaba, lo exigía. Desabrochó la camisa para verle el torso desnudo, quería besarlo, necesitaba tocarlo, apropiarse de ese pecho amplio, sentir el calor que emanaba su ser.

En medio de esa locura Terry la cargó con sus brazos. La llevó en silencio a su recámara pero a cada paso le robaba un beso mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz. Al ver la cama ella se estremeció. Sintió miedo, sintió euforia. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían esa noche? ¿Lo detendría? ¿Sería capaz?

Terry la bajó despacio quedando recostada en la sobrecama. Él se quitó la camisa mostrándose semidesnudo frente a ella. Era hermoso. Era perfecto. Las líneas rectas de su cuerpo lo definían fuerte, masculino y deseable a los ojos de la que sería su mujer. Candy quiso sentirlo y cubrirse con su cuerpo. Atraída hacia él como un potente imán se hincó justo en el borde de la cama levantando el brazo para tomarlo de la mano y acercarlo a ella. Cerró los ojos. Comenzó a recorrerlo descubriendo la firmeza y dulzura de su piel. ¡Había soñado tanto con ese momento! Sus manos finas y delicadas trazaban surcos suaves indicando el camino a su boca para sembrar uno a uno sus besos. Él estaba extasiado con esa demostración de ternura y entrega, y sin poder contener todo el mar de emociones que lo agobiaba, sus ojos liberaron en explosivas lágrimas el amor que ahora se desbordaba desde su interior. Ella sintió esas lágrimas caer desde lo alto. Levantó la mirada. Él estaba llorando. Frente a sus ojos lo vio desvanecerse hasta quedar de rodillas en el piso, justo a sus pies. Terry la tomó por la cintura recostando la cabeza en sus piernas desnudas. Candy lo escuchó sollozar.

-Terry – susurró acariciándole el cabello -¿qué tienes?

-Candy – dijo con los ojos humedecidos – si esta noche me aprovecho de tu ingenuidad e inocencia me convertiré en el más vil de los canallas. No debo olvidar lo que me pediste y que yo te prometí cumplir. Tú no quieres defraudarlos a ellos y yo no quiero defraudarte a ti. No volveré a tocarte como lo hice hasta que nos casemos porque si lo vuelvo a hacer te arrastraré a la deshonra.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste hace un momento?

-Sé que no debí – frunció la mirada - pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando te vi salir del baño despertaste al hombre que te desea y quise tocarte sin importarme nada. Estás tan hermosa – suspiró - y mi necesidad de ti es tan grande que antepuse mi egoísmo antes que mi amor por ti. Perdóname. Llevo años adorándote en silencio, reprimiendo lo que siento a causa de mi estupidez.

-No digas eso – le besó la cabeza.

-No nos engañemos más – lanzó un profundo lamento – fui tan cobarde en aquella ocasión que la vida me lo cobró causándole mucho dolor a la persona que yo más amaba. Debí de haberte dicho la verdad esa noche, ¡debí de haber enfrentado al mundo entero por tí!

-¡Terry! – exclamó sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba - ¡no te lastimes más!

-Me sentí tan indigno de tu amor – continuó – que soporté todo durante tanto tiempo. Tenía que limpiar mi culpa para merecerte. Por eso no podía escribirte. ¡Tenía miedo a tu rechazo, a tu odio, a tu olvido! – el joven se resquebrajó frente a ella llorando como un niño.

-Nunca podría odiarte ni olvidarte, ¡nunca! – le tomó tiernamente la cabeza entre sus manos – ¡escúchame Terry! ¡Siempre has estado aquí adentro! – dijo levantándole una de las manos para colocarla sobre su pecho - ¡y todos estos años me guardé para ti!

-Candy - susurró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas – ¿tanto así me amas?

-Eres mi razón de ser Terry – susurró llorando - y si alguna vez creíste hacerme daño no fue así. Fue el mundo, fueron los demás, fueron las circunstancias.

-Te amo tanto – tomó la palma de su mano para besarla – te amo tanto.

-Pero tienes que perdonarte – lo miró a los ojos – tenemos que perdonar para poder seguir adelante.

-Ayúdame – le suplicó – enséñame a ver con tus ojos, a reír con tu risa, a perdonar con tu corazón.

Se abrazaron pero algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ella encontró al hombre de quien se había enamorado, a aquel ser sensible, inseguro, noble y apasionado, capaz de cualquier sacrificio por amor y que más allá del atractivo físico la necesitaba y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas. En silencio se sentaron en la cama. Él la acercó tomándola por detrás del cuello y con profunda ternura comenzó a besarla.

-Te amo Terry – Candy sintió que las palabras salían espontáneamente de su boca – ahora lo sé. Te amo sin dudas, sin resentimientos, sin preguntas.

-Y yo te amo como se ama solo una vez en la vida – susurró – por eso toma mi vida entre tus manos y haz con ella lo que quieras.

-Terry…

Ambos cayeron suavemente sobre la cama, sus cuerpos pegados, sus bocas unidas y sus sueños formando uno solo. Sin embargo, la pasión dio paso a la ternura y el volcán en llamas formó un lago de apacible y amorosa quietud donde ambos pudieron reposar después del largo camino que recorrieron hasta reencontrarse. La distancia ya no era un obstáculo, el tiempo ya no importaba, ni el cómo ni el dónde. Estaban juntos, se amaban y nunca más volverían a separarse.

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato sin que las palabras interrumpieran la comunión que se estaba dando entre sus almas. Era como estar viendo el atardecer junto al mar o el amanecer en la montaña. Ahora sabían que el amor hacia el otro había estado en cada rincón del espacio, en cada acción que habían realizado día a día desde que se habían dicho adiós aquella noche de invierno.

-¿Escuchas mi corazón? – Terry preguntó acariciándole la cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te dice?

-Dice que me ama.

-¿Qué más?

-Que sufrió mucho pero que ahora está feliz.

-¿Y qué dice el tuyo?

-¿Quieres escucharlo? – preguntó Candy.

-Sí.

-Ella se recostó en la cama mientras él colocaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué te dice mi corazón?

-Que me amó, que me ama y que siempre me amará – susurró Terry - ¿y tú estás de acuerdo con él?

-Sí – lo miró con adoración - te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré.

Terry cerró los ojos y depositó un beso en medio del pecho de la mujer justo en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón.

-Tengo que irme – él susurró levantando la cabeza – te lo prometí.

-No te vayas – suplicó – no me dejes ni hoy ni nunca.

-No te dejaré, pero no quiero mancharte – acarició su mejilla - no quiero comprometerte más de lo que ya estás.

-¿Y si te dijera que eso ya no me importa, que siempre he complacido a todos los demás menos a la persona que más he amado en mi vida?

-Candy – le suplicó – no sigas por favor.

-Quiero ser tu mujer – lo miró embelesada.

-Escúchame – dijo serenamente – podría aprovecharme de ti pero no sería digno de tu virtud. No quiero que te arrepientas después, no quiero que nadie se atreva a señalarte. Si te has guardado para mí durante tantos años entonces no mereces que me adueñe de tu virginidad de esta manera.

-Terry… – se sonrojó.

-Vamos a casarnos en dos semanas – la besó en la sien – será una ceremonia sencilla pero no pienso esperar más y supongo que tú tampoco – sonrió – mañana mismo avisaremos a tus amigos y familiares, compraremos lo necesario y regresaremos a Chicago cuanto antes.

-Serán las semanas más largas de mi vida – dijo acariciándole el rostro mientras se reflejaba en el azul de sus ojos.

-Ahora descansa Candy – dijo poniéndose de pie acomodándole las almohadas.

-¿Aquí en tu cama?

-Mi cama y todo lo que soy y lo que tengo te pertenece – besó sus manos – yo dormiré en la otra habitación.

Terry salió de la recámara ante la mirada incrédula de la mujer - ¡dos semanas! – pensó con emoción - ¡en dos semanas seré su esposa, seré suya al fin! – se quitó la bata y estiró el brazo para tomar la camisa del hombre que amaba. La abrazó acercándola a su cara para embriagarse de su esencia masculina – desde hoy dormirás conmigo Terry – dijo suavemente. Se quitó el camisón para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con la camisa, se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos y así, descansar tranquila y segura después de muchos, muchos años.

Desde la terraza Terry observaba la puerta de su recámara. Había llenado una copa con la bebida espumosa de la cena y en silencio disfrutaba de pequeños sorbos sintiendo las burbujas en su paladar – todo parece un sueño – murmuró para sí – pero eres tan real como que estás aquí, bajo mi techo, durmiendo en mi cama, entre mis sábanas – caminó hacia la habitación y a través del cristal pudo observarla serena en un apacible sueño – mi camisa – sonrió al verla – pronto yo mismo te la quitaré y seré quien cubra tu desnudez.

Permaneció en silencio por largo rato, de pie frente a la ventana. Entrada la noche se fue a descansar, libre al fin de los demonios que por tanto tiempo lo atormentaron.

La siguiente semana fue una de las más maravillosas en la vida de ambos. Iban por doquier tomados de la mano, ausentes del mundo, viviendo su sueño hecho realidad. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos. Hacían largas caminatas por el parque, se besaban tirados en la hierba y trepaban a los árboles regalándose caricias sentados entre las ramas. Los primeros días se dedicaron a hacer las compras necesarias para la boda. Terry le obsequió un guardarropa completo y todo lo que le haría falta en su nueva vida de casada. Eleanor Baker, la madre de Terry les ayudó a comprar el ajuar, las argollas matrimoniales y las arras. Cuando fueron a comprar el vestido, Terry las esperó pacientemente caminando por las calles para no ver a la novia vestida hasta el día de la boda. Avisaron a los amigos la decisión de casarse en la capilla del Hogar de Pony en una ceremonia íntima. No mandaron invitaciones ni avisaron a los medios, no tendrían fiesta de compromiso ni gran número de invitados. Nada de eso les importaba. Terry habló con el director de la compañía teatral a la que pertenecía. Llevaba años sin faltar un solo día a los ensayos. Ahora se ausentaría por un mes para casarse y disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Días antes de lo previsto la pareja y Eleanor llegaron a Chicago. En la ciudad rentaron un auto para ir directamente al Hogar de Pony donde fueron recibidos por la Srita. Pony y la Hermana María quienes no pudieron ocultar su felicidad al verlos. Sus amigos más cercanos ya estaban hospedados en el pueblo de Lakewood. Los siguientes dos días terminaron con todos los pendientes que faltaban, hablaron con el juez de paz y el sacerdote del pueblo. La ceremonia se realizaría al día siguiente.

Esa soleada mañana de mayo un cielo de un azul intenso se abría infinito a la mirada de todos. Con profunda emoción Candy comenzó a arreglarse para ese día tan especial. Eleanor la ayudó a vestirse y a colocarle el velo. Al salir de la habitación la Hermana María le entregó el ramo y la Srita. Pony la acompañó hasta la entrada de la capilla que lucía adornada con flores blancas. Ahí la recibió Albert, quien la entregó en el altar donde el novio y el sacerdote esperaban. Durante la ceremonia Annie y Archie les entregaron los anillos y las arras. Después de pronunciar los votos nupciales y de recibir la bendición final, Terry levantó el velo de la novia para besarla por fin como su esposa. Entre aplausos y lágrimas los invitados celebraron esa unión ahora bendecida por Dios. Al salir de la capilla la luz del sol los iluminó y una lluvia de pétalos cayó desde lo alto. Todos se acercaron a abrazar a la pareja que no podía ocultar su felicidad.

En los jardines se llevó a cabo una sencilla ceremonia donde el juez de paz confirmó su unión ante los hombres. Al finalizar, todos los invitados brindaron por la felicidad de los novios. Después del almuerzo la pareja se cambió de ropa para emprender el tan esperado viaje de bodas. Después de manejar por varias horas llegaron al anochecer a un hotel en West Baden Springs, localizado en una hermosa zona boscosa, famosa por sus manantiales, en el vecino estado de Indiana. Ahí se registraron y cenaron en uno de los elegantes comedores mientras los empleados subían el equipaje a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Terry al terminar la cena.

-Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

-Vamos a nuestra habitación – dijo impaciente.

Entraron abrazados cerrando la puerta de inmediato. En un pequeño y elegante juego de sala junto a la ventana estaba dispuesta una botella de vino espumoso y un paquete envuelto como regalo. Terry abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas ofreciéndole una a Candy.

-Por mi esposa – brindó Terry.

-Por mi esposo – brindó Candy.

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron de ellas sintiendo el suave cosquilleo de las burbujas pasar por su garganta. Terry tomó el paquete.

-Toma, ábrelo.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Candy.

-Es un regalo para ti – dijo mirando su reloj – ya es media noche y hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades mi amor.

-¡Son chocolates! – dijo con sorpresa al quitarle la envoltura.

-¿Recuerdas el cuento de los regalos de mis admiradoras?

-Si – respondió un poco molesta.

-Eran mentiras – sonrió – solo quería causarte celos.

-Y lo lograste.

-Además, quise dejar el postre para cuando estuviéramos solos – se colocó un chocolate entre sus labios para ofrecérselo a Candy quien gustosa lo mordió deleitándose con el dulce sabor de su boca.

-¿Te gustó? – dijo mirándola con deseo.

-Si – respondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Quieres más?

-Sí.

Esa noche las prendas fueron cayendo lentamente, una por una, revelando en medio de la penumbra las bellas siluetas de dos amantes entregados a complacerse mutuamente. Cuando Terry la contempló bañada por la luz de la luna se convirtió en amo y esclavo de su desnudez. Con sus manos y su boca se adueñó de todas las curvas y vértices de su mujer, y se rindió ante ella al tocar sus ángulos más suaves y probar sus mieles más dulces. Sus sabores, sus humedades y sus aromas se mezclaron, sus piernas y sus brazos se enredaron. Entre gemidos y lágrimas él se ancló con ternura a ese cuerpo tan deseado para ser su sombra, su cobija y su placer. Navegaron juntos hacia aguas más profundas y más densas donde solo puede llegar aquel que ama y se entrega totalmente. Él se convirtió en un torrente embravecido que inundó esas tierras vírgenes para hacerlas fértiles y llenarlas de vida. Ahora estarían unidos para siempre en cuerpo y alma, en gozo y delirio, en fuego y agua.

FIN

Este minific fue escrito para el Segundo Festival Terrytano en las Damas de Terry, conmemorando el primer aniversario de la publicación de la novela Candy Candy Final Story.


End file.
